


Upírske drabble

by Izvin



Category: Dracula Untold (2014), Interview With the Vampire (1994), Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Anger, Arguing, Blood Drinking, Depression, Despair, Father-Son Relationship, Fear, Grief, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Jealousy, Multi, Murder, Religious Guilt, Seduction, Tough love (or so does Lestat think), fight, thirst, vampire
Language: Slovenčina
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 03:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19803376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izvin/pseuds/Izvin
Summary: Drabblata s upírskou tématikou na rôzne sady slov





	1. Claudia

**Claudia**

**(Sada slov -** blúznil, ešte, predstaviť, zrnká, čakal, kázeň, storočie, nevzhliadla **)**

Aj skrz celobytostné zdesenie dokážem oceniť tú persifláž. Celé storočie som si priala stretnúť súkmeňovcov. Odstránila som každú prekážku, útrpne vyťahovala Louisa z tej jeho melancholickej bezradnosti na každom druhom kroku. Šla by som sama, ale v detskom tele je aj upír zraniteľný a oddanosť môjho spoločníka by mi chýbala. A keď konečne natrafíme na náš druh, sú to úbohé nepriateľské karikatúry. Moment, na ktorý som tak dlho čakala má podobu zhnusenia, zranenej pýchy a hrozby.

Rozčúlenie nad nemožnosťou tej družiny a vlastnými naivnými predstavami je však len snahou odviesť pozornosť od hrôzy, ktorú vo mne vzbudil ich vodca. Podobná zradnej mokradi, studená lepkavá krútňava nedočkavo sťahujúca na dno. Ako som ja urobila s Lestatom.

A on to vie. Armand to vie. Videl do mňa a ľahostajne si ma podmanil, paralyzoval. Len taká bábika v jeho rukách. Tej noci akoby som blúznila, rozochvene sediac v jeho komnate, zatiaľ čo on hypnotickým hlasom tkal svoju kázeň. A ten lesk v Luisových očiach, keď ho počúval! Ako topiace sa zrnká zlata. Ešte nikdy som uňho taký pohľad nevidela. Vzhliadal k nemu v priam slastnom vytržení. Armand mi ho zviedol rovno pred nosom a mňa zbavil sily protestovať! Neurobila som naň ani najmenší dojem, len mu zavadziam a aj to iba nepatrne.

Nedokážem mu zabrániť vziať mi ho. Zničí ma. Vytúžený cieľ môjho pátrania ma zradou pripraví o to najdrahšie a zničí.


	2. Lestat

**Lestat**

**(Sada slov -** blúznil, ešte, predstaviť, zrnká, čakal, kázeň, storočie, nevzhliadla **)**

  
  
On sa mi snáď zdá... Predstavím mu lahodnú a úľavne potvorskú fiflenu, ktorá už má bez tak tú lepšiu časť života za sebou a chýbať bude málokomu a on sa radšej vrhne na tie jej uštekané beštie. Tento vývoj som skrátka nečakal.

Našťastie som už dopil, takže som hneď tam, aby som tej vrieskajúcej ženskej zlomil väz a mohol sa pustiť do vrcholne rozčúlenej kázne na tému Louisovej úbohosti. Takého upíra som ešte nezažil. Čo je asi z veľkej časti dôvod, prečo sa okolo neho sústavne motám a zapáram doň. Toto poblúznenie storočia je vrcholne dráždivé. Kmitám medzi pohŕdavou naštvanosťou, pobavenou záľubou, fascináciou a nutkaním ohúriť a vybičovať ho do nepríčetnosti. Vydolovať z toho ufňukaného strašidla zrnko... Čohosi. A čo začalo ako škodoradostná kratochvíľa je pomaly stredobodom bytia.

Je to víťazstvo, keď plný ublíženej zúrivosti vzhliadne a zaútočí na mňa. Nemôžem si pomôcť, prirážanie k stromom vo mne vyvoláva výbuchy smiechu, jeho päste zvierajúce klopy môjho saka, sústredený pohľad a vrčanie bezmocného hnevu sú čistá eufória. Skoro tak dobré ako rozhrýzanie ľudských hrdiel a kradnutie životov. Všetko odpustené, nech sa kŕmi čím chce, tá zábava stojí za to a ja si rád počkám, než ho nekonečným trápením stiahnem na svoju úroveň, čo ako ho zvyšky ľudskosti činia krásnym. Vtlčiem mu tvrdosť, bez ktorej by tam vonku ďaleko nedošiel.

Ale chcem viac a keď kráčam preč, do hlasu mi preniká trocha trpkosti. Neviem, aký by bol preň život bez mojej prítomnosti, ale potrebujem, aby veril, že horší. Pretože ten môj bez neho určite.


	3. Vlad

**Vlad**

**(Sada slov -** ňufák, zbraň, päsť, les, svrab a kiahne, šerý, cudzinec, zmotať **)**

Pár kvapiek, ktoré rozpútali peklo. Či skôr vytiahli do popredia to, čo zúrilo v hlbinách. Ale bola v nich spásna úľava a tak sa načiahol k prameňu. Zovrel ho do pästí bez rozmýšľania, zúfalo, celou bytosťou. Než sa spamätal a znova našiel zábrany, nepochopiteľne dotieravému smrteľníkovi takmer vzal život. Nie spása. Zvrátená nápodoba eucharistie, zločinná krádež, čo ako dobrovoľne ju tento túlavý cigán ponúkal. Ale bolo to to najbližšie pravej milosti, v čo mohol dúfať. A on nedokázal odolať, časť v ňom, čo sa ešte zmáhala na odpor, rýchlo umlčaná vďačnosťou a nutkaním, zakaždým tichšia. Ten smäd sa pramálo líšil od smädu živých tvorov. 

Napriek náruživosti, ktorej sa oddal, keď pil zo služobníka, či nejakého nebohého cudzinca, rany sa hojili pomaly. Žeravosť trestajúcu padlých cítil až v kostiach aj po prebudení. Celé hodiny prenikala na povrch, vyháňaná krvou, ktorou ho Shkelgim vzkriesil. Mal pocit, že ďalej tlie v slnečných lúčoch. Koža ho pálila ešte týždeň a svrbela ako po nákaze svrabom a kiahňami ďalší mesiac. Od nových pokusov o samovraždu ho to odradilo spoľahlivo. Melancholická bezcieľnosť však neustúpila a on sa do nej zamotával hlbšie a hlbšie, kým cigán, ktorého odháňanie už pred nejakou dobou vzdal, neprišiel so správami o nadchádzajúcej korunovácii. 

Okamžite opustil les, v ktorom sa skrýval. Citlivé ňufáčiky a uši jeho netopierov mu povedali všetko, na čo mohol byť zvedavý, keď sa počas ceremónie skrýval pred jasom slnka a ľudskými zrakmi. Ale neumožnili mu objať a utešiť svojho syna. Pokušenie ukázať sa bolo skoro tak veľké ako baženie po krvi. Zadúšal sa ním. Nie, jeho prežitie muselo ostať tajomstvom, ak nechcel privolať pohromu. Takto bude užitočnejší. Tajná zbraň. Dýka v tme. Tesák v tme. Bude naň, jeho potomkov i svoju zem dozerať zo šera. A večnosť prestane byť prekliatím.


End file.
